


Hurt People Hurt People

by JosieRuby1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family, Father/Daughter, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: After Maze's comment about Trixie in 3x18, Dan comforts his daughter.





	Hurt People Hurt People

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have fallen into a Lucifer fanfic writing pit and I never want to escape.

Chloe Decker fell far too easily.

She fell in love with people when she felt a connection with them. It had happened with Dan, it had happened with Lucifer, it had happened Marcus. It wasn’t just romance though. Chloe fell for people platonically. It happened with Maze, it happened with Ella, it happened with Charlotte.  It made her vulnerable. It made it easy to hurt.

Dan Espinoza was too gentle for his own good.

He was the type of person who wanted to make other people feel good. He had a point, everyone did. But for the most part, Dan would go out of his way to help other people out. It got his hurt a lot, it even got him into trouble. Whether they were a friend, an acquaintance or someone who was constantly pissing him off, Dan would do what he could.

They both were skilled in the art of manipulation. It was a necessity as a police officer, more so as a detective. They used it well. They used it to get confessions out of murderers, to get the truth out of liars.

Trixie Espinoza took after both of her parents.

If Trixie wanted something, she knew how to get it. From her father, from her mother, but with a lot more easy from Lucifer. It was what got her so much chocolate cake. And even cash. It worked in her favour most of the time.

The problem was she loved people the moment she met them. They loved everyone and anyone with the lack of prejudice that only young age provides. She loved Lucifer, despite his protestations against her, she loved Maze because they had accepted each other.

_I’m sick of that stupid little brat of yours._

Trixie had spent a lot of time feeling like a kid. She knew she was a child and she also knew there was nothing wrong with that but there were times she felt like there was. Like she was ready to be all grown up and do the grown-up things her parents do like catch bad guys. She was done with being a child some of the time.

She had loved Maze because when they were together, Trixie didn’t feel like a silly little kid anymore. Maze took her seriously, Maze played with her and talked to her and watched films with her. Trixie knew that as a child your best friend shouldn’t be a grown-up, but Maze wasn’t like other grown-ups. Maze was one of the only people who didn’t look down at him, but instead saw eye to eye with her.

That was why the comments had come as such a shock. She had thought Maze loved her too. At the very least she had thought Maze liked her. But now it seemed like her best friend couldn’t stand her. Trixie was back to being a stupid little kid looked down on by the grown-up. It hurt. A lot.

Her instinct when the words hit her was to leave. She ran and ran and ran only stopping when her Dad’s arms caught her in a safe embrace. It was her Dad’s hug that had caused the tears to flow. She fell into him. Nine years old and experiences her first heartbreak. She was so young to learn that heartbreak wasn’t just the ending of a romantic partnership, like her parents’ divorce but rather it was a power held by anyone you loved.

Dan lifted her up, which made her feel even more of a little kid. It was no wonder Maze didn’t really like her at all. Still, she was powerless to stop herself from sobbing into her Daddy’s shoulder. She let go of him only when he placed her on the sofa – Maze had scarpered it seemed – and sat down beside her.

Dan watched her for a moment as she attempted to stop her tears.

“I thought she was my friend” Her words were almost silent.

Dan let out a small sigh. “Sometimes people say things that they don’t mean, Trix, when they’re hurting.”

“How do you know she didn’t meant it?” Trixie asked, hope and disbelief in her tone.

“Because Maze is lashing out at the moment,” Dan said. “She’s upset because of something that happened with other friends and she’s taking it out on everyone because she doesn’t know how to fix it.”

“But it’s not MY fault.”

“I know, I know. But do you remember when Mummy and I first split up?” Dan asked, continuing after she nodded. “And you got into trouble at school because you were shouting at some of the other kids?” Trixie nodded again, “You weren’t angry or upset with the other kids but you didn’t know how to process the things you were feeling so it came out against them.”

Trixie bit her lip, “So Maze does still like me?”

“She’ll come around, you’ll see, she just needs some time.”


End file.
